pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Witchy Power Pretty Cure
Witchy Power Pretty Cure is AwesomeElement5000's Rewrite of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure. In Glitter Force, it's called Glitter Force Good Witches. Characters Pretty Cure Asahina Mirai/Cure Miracle (Monica Laverne in the English Dub) Mirai is a 13-year-old (16 in Cure form) girl who is just about to enter her second year at Tsunagi First Middle School. She is a quite hyperactive, funny and lovely young girl who gets interested in various things very fast. The stuffed bear, Mofurun, which she was given by her grandmother, is very dear to Mirai. She admires her new friend, Riko, quite a lot and her primary goal is to study magic along with Riko, as well as becoming closer to her friend. Later in episode 35, she is revealed to be a descendant of a powerful magician named Miss Relay. Her alter ego is Cure Miracle, the legendary witch of Miracles and Wonders whose theme color is pink and she represents hearts. Izayoi Riko/Cure Magical (Riley Violette in the English Dub) Riko is a 13-year-old (16 in Cure form) girl who came from the Magic Realm. She is a quite shy girl who is very quiet and timid, but she has a high self-esteem. Riko is great at studying, but her magic is quite weak. Due to her ability of using it, this makes her hope to become a respectable witch sometime in the future. She somehow acts tsundere to Mirai, but warms up to her later as the series progresses. She has a stuffed doll named Hanari, whom she never leaves without. Her alter ego is Cure Magical, the legendary witch of Legends and Wisdom whose theme color is purple and she represents stars. Akahara Jun/Cure Mystical (Jennifer Redd in the English Dub) Jun is a 14 year old (17 in Cure Form) girl who came from the Magic Realm. She can be stubborn and cares about her skills. She is however good at flying on a broom. She and Mirai have a bit of a Friendship. She is Cure Mystical, The Legendary Witch of Mysticism and Lore whose theme color is blue and she represents water. Yamada Kay/Cure Smart (Kadie McCain in the English Dub) Kay is a 14-year-old (17 in Cure form) girl who came from the Magic Realm. She is respectable and shy. She also has a tendency to be late for class. She is Cure Smart, The Legendary Witch of Intelligence and Respect whose theme color is orange and she represents fire. Suzuki Emily/Cure Pure (Elaina Martin in the English Dub) Emily is a 14-year-old (17 in Cure form) girl who came from the Magic Realm. She is shy, nervous, timid and easily scared. Also, she is terrible at broom flying. However, she is a good friend who never wants to hurt anyone. Later over the series, Emily gains a strong sense of justice. She is Cure Pure, the legendary witch of Purity and Courage whose theme color is gold and she represents holy light. Hanari/Hanami Kotoha/Cure Felice (Prim/Primrose Emerson/Cure Joyful in the English Dub) Hanari is Riko's stuffed doll whom she always takes with her. In her human form, she is a 13-year-old (chronologically 300+; 16 in Cure form) girl who acts quite mature and yet still cheerful and sweet. Due to Mirai being full of curiosity and Riko being a hard worker, Kotoha has been strongly influenced by both of them, and tend to behave extremely similar behavior that bear resemblance of their personalities. Although she has an innate gift of using magic, Kotoha has no idea why or how she is talented at it. She is later revealed to be the life of Queen Gardenia. Her alter ego is Cure Felice, the legendary witch of Happiness and Blessings whose theme color is green and she represents flowers. Mofurun/Nishiyama Lani/Cure Doll (Fluffrina/Jayla Temple/Cure Marionette in the English Dub) Mofurun is Mirai's stuffed doll who is very dear to her. In her human form, she is a 13-year-old (chronologically 300+; 15 in Cure form) girl who is very strong and proud, and is the childhood friend of Kumata. Lani is a warm-hearted, soft-spoken, and very thoughtful companion who worries about others' well-being, especially Kumata's, and thinks about seeing him again one day after their great separation. She has shown to be both curious, wandering off on her own to explore. She has a beautiful talent of singing, thus earning a singing career afterward. She appears to get along very well with Kotoha, due to their similar personalities. She is later revealed to be the life of Princess Dolly. Her alter ego is Cure Doll, the legendary witch of Passion and Bonds whose theme color is yellow and she represents dolls. Mascots Bud: Cure Miracle and Cure Magical's fairy partner, and the younger sister of Hanari. She is the leader of the Linkle Stone Guardians, and holds the Linkle Stone Emerald. Chikurun (Bumble in the English Dub): Cure Mystical, Cure Smart, and Cure Pure's fairy partner. Kumata (Jewel in the English Dub): Cure Felice and Cure Doll's fairy partner, and the childhood friend of Mofurun. Rewrite Changes * Ha-chan is renamed Hanari. In this version, she is Riko's stuffed doll. * The name of the Non Magic Realm is: Kibou Town (Hopeville in the English Dub). * Kumata and Dark Matter are split into two characters. * Mirai is the descendant of a powerful magician. * Mofurun becomes a Cure in the series, other than becoming one in the movie. Plus, Cure Mofurun is renamed Cure Doll * Jun, Kay and Emily become Pretty Cure * Mirai and Riko no longer need Mofurun to transform. Plus, they can now transform separately unlike in canon. Their transformation device is the Linkle Brooch. The new phrase is "Witchy • Power• Jewelryle!" (Witchy • Power• Jewel Relay in the English Dub). * Lani's transformation device is the Linkle Smartbook Deluxe. Cure Doll's weapon is the Teddy Tambourine. * The people in the Magic Realm now has surnames. * All of the Cures have solo attacks. * Cure Felice get Form Changes like the other Cures. * For transformations, instead of just growing in height, they also become older See Also Transformations/Felice • FunFun • Flowerle/Mofu • Mufu • Teddyle Attacks Glitter Force Good Witches Category:Series